merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaedsia
Gaedsia, also known as the "Kingdom of Midas", is situated in the center of three continents, Kaeiglen (To the West), Saiedge (To the East), and Xezdren (To the South). Gaedsia is a very wealthy and powerful nation and for the most part do not rely on any other nations. People who hail from this land are called "Gaedsian(s)." Government Each major city has its own Jarl who rules over the city, and the surrounding county, which has the same name as the city. These "Jarls" are all loyal to the Empire of Gaedsia and are collectively part of The Elder Council. The city of Gleyne, also known as the "Imperial City", doesn't have a Jarl as it is ruled by the Nation's ruler, Emperor Rhaegar Midas. The economic heart of the country is the flourishing City of Gleyne. The Elder Council is the central government of the Empire of Gaedsia, The Council convenes at its chamber in the center of the Imperial Palace complex, within the City of Gleyne. The Council chamber comprises a large circular table encircled by tall chairs. The Gaedsian government is comprised of the Jarls of Gaedsia, as well as appointments made by the head of state, the Emperor of Gaedsia. While there is a council, any decisions made can be over ruled by the singular vote of the Emperor is he sole chose to do so. The body can legislate, however all decisions must be made by a majority vote. This government is in charge of the province as well the whole of Gaedsia. Military Each major City has its own city watch. City watch guards are stationed throughout their respective city, watching over city or castle gates, or patrolling the city streets. The guards are led by a captain, who reports to the local Jarl. Their duty is to uphold peace and order throughout the city and county, as well as ensuring justice is had in the event of a crime. Additionally, they are the last line of defense of their city in the event of assault or invasion. Gaedsia's Imperial Legion is the main fighting force in Gaedsia. It is the supreme military power of the Empire of Gaedsia; no other organized army in the world could match it in combat. The Legion is primarily composed of Humans (who occupy most high-ranking positions), Ogres, Shifters and even battlemages (who all also fight as infantrymen, filling the ranks of these units by the thousands). Its headquarters is located in the Imperial City as well. In peacetime, the legionnaires serve as guards; in war, they have also been used as an invasion force. In war, the Imperial Legion is a feared and unstoppable force. Their huge numbers and strict discipline cause even the most battle-hardened army to question their tactics. With wide ranks of hundreds of disciplined soldiers, the Imperial Legion is not a force to be trifled with. Each city guard is equipped with a chain mail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city's color and insignia. In addition they are clad in chain mail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a unique light helmet called a guard's helmet. Skingrad however, is an exception, where the guards wear steel rather than chain-mail. Most of the Legion wears armor that is a combination of leather and chain mail, resembling Roman auxiliary armor. The Legion Legates,however, wear Imperial Armor which largely resemble Roman Lorica Segmentata armor or Roman Legionnaire armor. These show the status of each solider. History TO BE ADDED... Geography Gaedsia, a land of rolling hills rising into low mountains to the west, and is predominantly forested in the south. The elevation rises gradually to the west and sharply to the north. The north-eastern part of the region is relatively dry. The Shadow Mountains to the west have some roads. The Dry Plains of Thathermm is the most prominent area of the land, a great grassland with the great lake called the Tharm Sea in its heart. Aside from the Capitol City of Gleyne, the rest of Gaedsia also contains the cities of Thathermm, Yenn, Ponneth, Homgam, and Loakdor. The north-west region of Gaedsia is currently not under the "control" of Emperor Midas due to the country on the western side of the Shadow Mountains containing a large population of Dwarves, Ogres, and the majority of the continents Mythical Creature population. The lands, though largely within the Southern Forest, are shared by a few Elven Clans. Nation Capitals Gleyne Anvil is a port city and the political capital of Gaedsia. It is the westernmost city in Gaedsia, located along the Dathic Ocean. In the northwest portion of Gleyne lies the statue of the Selkie of West Ferry, who is said to guide sailors along the "Gold Coast". Castle Midas, home of Emperor Rhaegar Midas, lies in the dead center of the Capitol. Gaedsia continues to be the centre of all Gaedsian cultures and the beacon of the Empire. Gleyne is often considered the "City of Gold" by most folk. Thathermm Thathermm is located in northern Gaedsia. From the look of the buildings and its architecture, it appears that Thathermm's populace is one of the less wealthy of Gaedsia. It also is known to be high in crime rate. Homgam Homgam is the city south of Yenn and is also a major port connecting to the Capitol. Loakdor Loakdor is a major city in Gaedsia, located east near the large Yenozama Jungle, south of the country, which is mostly inhabited by the Mirkwood Elves. The city itself is heavily fortified as it serves as county seat for County Laokdor. In Loakdor is Castle Loakdor, home of Jarl Arriana Valga. Yenn Yenn is a fortified coastal city and capital of County Yenn. County Lewayiin is nestled around the Southern Nibenay Basin, bordered by Black Marsh to the east, Elsweyr to the west, and the Topal Bay to the south. Situated on the southern west bank of the Lower Niben Bay, the city of Leyawiin guards the passage up the Niben River from Topal Bay to the Imperial City. Ponneth Ponneth is a large city located far east of Gleyne past Yenn, near the eastern border with Loakdor. Ponneth is noted for its wealth and this is reflected in the appearance of the city and its citizens. The city is divided into two sections: North and South. The North contains many upper-class homes, shops and the guild halls. The South is where the chapel is located and many other residences. It is separated by a huge trench running through the city. Economy The economy of Gaedsia is mainly a very wealthy nation as a whole, with the Imperial City being the most wealthy region as it is very mercantile in nature, as it was here that merchants started to make their fortunes in the first era. Yenn, Ponneth, Homgam, and Loakdor appear to be some of the wealthier cities whilst Thathermm seems to be the poorest. The economy of Gaedsia has often been used as a model for economies throughout the rest of the world. Rice, Gold Ore, and Textiles are its main exports, along with more esoteric treasure-goods, such as hide armor, Moon sugar, and ancestor-silk. Native races (((((TO BE EDITED)))) Humans Gaedsian's, majorly in the Capitol thought, are well-educated and well-spoken. Gaedsian's are also known for the discipline and training of their citizen armies. Because of this, the Gaedsian's have dominated Gaedsia without being conquered for more than 2,000 years. The people of Gaedsia are divided into two main ethno-cultural groups; Nibeneans and Colovians. Colovian Gaedsians in are more human, sharing similar beliefs such as a heavy martial and seafaring tradition. Nibeneans have, to a lesser degree, more of an elven heritage. They have a greater appreciation for magic, art, commerce, and spirituality. Both groups reflect the Empire's culture; a hybrid of Human, Elvish culture. Dwarves ---- ---- ---- Ogres ---- ---- ---- Elves ---- ---- ---- Culture Gaedsian culture is a pragmatic melting pot of the various contrasting cultures of the provinces, unified by the strong hereditary Emperor and bureaucracy, the rule of law, a professional army, and tolerance of disparate polytheistic cult worships. Education and wealth is broadly distributed through all social classes where Imperial culture has flourished. Many citizens are literate and protected under Imperial Law. Persons of all races and creeds can advance in wealth and status in commerce, the bureaucracy, and the military. The quality of life in Gaedsia and its Empire seems to be high, with many wealthy and educated citizens. Demographics Most of Gaedsia's population are Human, but the Northwest is largely multicultural, and is often the site of conflicts between rival Dwarves and Ogres. The northern city of Thathermm is occupied by a minority of Humans. Elves are dispersed throughout Gaedsia, but the largest clan inhabits the South Jungle, also called by some as the "Dark Forest".